Janvier's Revenge
by ssl71
Summary: Callen and Kensi are taken while investigating a crime. How will they cope with the consequences? This is a Callensi fic with a lot of angst and OC. Not for Densi fans.
1. Chapter 1 (02-06 16:56:48)

A/N: Callensi fic, slightly OC. Characters and series credit to Shane Brennan, JP Kousakis and R. Scott Gemmill. This is not a story for Densi fans.

Chapter 1

It was sunny Monday in L.A. The team was sitting in the bullpen having coffee and chatting about their weekends. Suddenly Eric's voice was heard from above, calling them to OPS. As they looked around for him, Hidoko appeared on the landing and rolled her eyes, confirming they are needed upstairs.

While they were in OPS, Eric and Nell presented the case. A Marine was accused of murdering a fellow Marine at Camp Pendleton. As Callen began to assign tasks, Mosely interrupted and announced Nell should go into the field with Hidoko, as both needed more experience. She then requested Callen, Sam, Kensi and Deeks decide how to divide the partnerships so that Nell and Hidoko are each with an experienced agent.

Callen was surprised by Mosley's announcement but agreed Nell and Hidoko needed more experience in the field. Once back in the bullpen, the three "wise" men determined the partnerships based on prior cases as follows: Callen and Kensi, Sam and Hidoko, and Deeks and Nell. The men also insisted on doing all the driving, which annoyed the ladies until Kensi slyly pointed out the ladies have their own personal chauffeurs.

Once at Camp Pendleton, Callen and Kensi went over to review the crime scene, while Sam and Hidoko spoke to the commanding officer and Deeks and Nell interviewed witnesses. Sam/Hidoko and Deeks/Nell compared notes and felt something was off about the crime and attempted to contact Callen/Kensi but the calls wouldn't go through.

In the meantime, Callen and Kensi were taking pictures of the scene when the door to the room they were in suddenly slammed shut and locked, sealing them inside. They banged on the door, hoping someone would hear them. Callen tried calling Sam but couldn't get a signal. Kensi tried the same with Deeks but was just as unsuccessful.

A booming voice came over the P.A. system "Agents Callen and Blye, there's no use attempting to escape. I've been waiting years to take both of you and the time has come."

Callen yelled "Who are you and what do you want with us?"

Speaker "Why Agent Callen, I'm dismayed you don't recognize my voice. Then again it has been years since we've worked together on a case."

Kensi spoke next "What do you mean we worked together on a case?"

Speaker "My dear Agent Blye, between you looking absolutely delectable with the tattoos and escorting me from Iran, how could I forget such a lovely specimen."

Callen "Janvier!"

Janvier "Agent Callen, I'm fulfilling my promise to you. My men will now escort you and Agent Blye to an undisclosed location where we will meet up. Please do not fight them as they are prepared to kill."

Suddenly the door opened and 10 men entered the room. Callen and Kensi recognized one of the men as the Marine suspect and realized the murder was a diversion. Their weapons and phones were removed from their persons before being shoved out the door. Callen grabbed Kensi's hand to keep them together, and Kensi held on for dear life.

A Gunny ran over to Sam and all, giving them the message that Callen and Kensi had gone back to the mission and to meet them there. Sam, Hidoko, Deeks and Nell were skeptical so they decided to check out the crime scene before leaving the base. They saw everything but Callen and Kensi. Thinking they did, in fact, head back to the mission, the four of them left Camp Pendleton, failing to realize Callen's car was still in the parking lot.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you for your reviews and follows. Some angst is in store for our couple.

Callen and Kensi were led into a house where Marcel Janvier waited patiently for their arrival. "Agents Callen and Blye, how nice of you to join me."

Callen sarcastically replies "To what do we owe this visit?"

Janvier replied "You know Agent Callen, you can let go of Agent Blye's hand now, she's not going anywhere yet."

Callen looked at Kensi and tightened his grip on her hand "Not a chance."

Janvier "Very well. Please sit down and have some tea."

Kensi spoke up "No thank you."

Janvier "My dear, that wasn't a request."

One of Janvier's men held a gun to Kensi's head, leering at her. Callen and Kensi sat down and had some tea, wondering if they were being drugged.

At the mission in L.A., Sam, Hidoko, Deeks and Nell were disappointed to not find Callen nor Kensi anywhere. They had contacted Mosely from Camp Pendleton stating they were on the way back to meet Callen and Kensi, who should be arriving soon. The four hustled up to OPS to Eric and Mosely.

Mosely turned to Sam "What happened to Callen and Kensi?"

Sam "We don't know. They were reviewing the crime scene and we lost contact with them."

Deeks piped in "It's as if they disappeared."

Sam "The four of us went to the crime scene and didn't see them there. Next thing we knew a Gunny handed me a note supposedly from G stating for us to meet them here."

Eric "Sam, do you have that note with you? I may be able to trace the ink, etc."

Sam promptly handed him the note, which had since been tucked into an evidence bag. Nell sat at the console and attempted to contact Callen and Kensi via their phones. A message indicated their phones were offline, raising everyone's concern.

The remaining evidence was presented to Mosely and the case was effectively wrapped up in short order. Mosely also arranged for Callen's car to be picked up and brought back to the mission. The only mystery remained was the sudden disappearance of Callen and Kensi.

A few hours later, Eric yelled for Sam and Deeks to come up to OPS. He was able to trace the ink back to a paper company and found the last buyer... Marcel Janvier! Mosely asked if the name meant anything to Sam and Deeks, who both paled when it was announced. Sam informed Mosely of Callen's history with Janvier and the last promise Janvier made to Callen. Mosely asked Eric find an address, anything that would lead them to Callen and Kensi. Eric responded "I'm already searching Assistant Director."

Back at the house, Callen and Kensi's fear of being drugged came true. They woke up in bed together, naked. Kensi shivered in reflex, afraid to find out what happened. Callen pulled her to his chest, kissed her on her head and held her tightly, vowing to not allow anyone to touch her in any way. Just as Kensi started to relax in his arms, Janvier walked into the room, applauding.

Janvier "Wow, I must admit the sexual tension was very high between you two. That was a fascinating display."

Callen "What the hell happened?"

Janvier "Well since neither of you remember, let me show you a little video of your, ahem, performance."

Callen and Kensi warily looked on as the video of them having sex appeared on the tablet screen Janvier's assistant was holding.

Janvier "Well well Agent Blye, so much for being faithful to Mr. Deeks, hun? Although I am disappointed you chose to be with Agent Callen versus one of my men. Then there's you, Agent Callen, her knight in shining armor, stating you won't let any of my men touch her. And I can't believe you both apologized to Mr. Deeks before succumbing to each other. Ugh, how noble of you."

Callen responded "Kensi is faithful to Deeks."

Janvier "That may be well and good but your actions a while back, drugged or not, fit perfectly into my plan to destroy you and your loved ones. You ended up accomplishing it yourself."

Kensi spoke "Callen hasn't destroyed himself or his loved ones... you have. I know he would die before hurting me. I know this because I feel the same way." Kensi snuggled closer in Callen's arms, the only man in the room she trusts.

Janvier "How sweet. Well you'll just have to wait and see how understanding Mr. Deeks is when you see him later. He and the rest of your team are viewing the video as we speak. Well I must go for now. Can't wait to hear about your little one in a year's time." Janvier and his men leave the room, locking the door in the process.

Kensi's voice shook as she looked at Callen and spoke "Callen, what did he mean by our little one?"

Callen sighed "Considering we were drugged and likely didn't use protection, there's a good chance you may become pregnant with my child. Kens, I'm so so sorry you got dragged into this."

Kensi put her hand on Callen's cheek "Callen none of this is your fault. You had made sure Janvier was serving multiple life sentences in a maximum security prison." Kensi kept speaking as Callen tried to interrupt her "Look at me Callen. If I end up pregnant, I'm glad the baby is yours and not one of Janvier's men. I couldn't live with myself if that was the case."

Callen kissed Kensi and held her tight. After a few minutes he asked "Kens, what about Deeks?"

Kensi replied "Deeks and I need to talk ASAP. I don't know if he'll want us to stay together after this. If I'm pregnant, we won't know for a couple of weeks, so there's no point in worrying about it now. Either way, Callen, it's not your fault."

Callen replied "We both will talk to Deeks when we get home." Kensi nodded but wasn't convinced Callen was saying everything on his mind.

Then Callen spoke and the cold tone of his voice words shook Kensi to the core "Janvier is done messing with me and my family. Once we're home, I'm going after him by myself to end this once and for all."

Kensi replied "Callen, No! You're not going after him by yourself. The four of us will do this together."

Callen begged "Kens please?! I don't want you to get hurt. Sam and Deeks were tortured because of me. I'll die if anything happened to you."

Kensi "Callen, we're doing this as a group or not at all. No arguments."

Callen sighed "Kens, you're not going to back down are you?"

Kensi "Nope. You should know me by now... besides, you taught me everything I know. I love you, Callen. We all love you. We're going to get through this, okay?"

Callen breathed out "I love you too, Kensi. Now let's get dressed and find our way out of here."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The silence was so thick in OPS, it would take a few knives to cut it. Everyone was stunned after viewing the video of Callen and Kensi in the midst of their sexual adventures as Janvier labeled it.

Deeks left OPS first, heading for the rooftop. His mind was screaming "How could Kensi do this to us? And Callen, what the hell?"

Deeks knew Kensi wouldn't cheat on him, especially with Callen, so something seriously drastic must've happened for them to end up in bed having sex. Then he remembered Janvier had taken them and his anger moved from Kensi and Callen to him. After his torture session ordered by Sidorov, he wished the same fate for Janvier.

Sam took his anger out on the defenseless punching bag. "How could G even consider having sex with Kensi, who is practically their little sister?! Kensi wasn't innocent either... how could she cheat on Deeks?" Logically, he knew G would protect Kensi at all costs, so if having sex was part of it, Sam had to believe G had his reasons. Kensi would do anything for G, they are that close, so if having sex kept them alive, that's what they needed to do. Janvier is a damn dog with a bone when it comes to G. In the end, Sam vowed to make Janvier pay.

Nell couldn't believe her best friend did what she did with Callen. Eric was shocked but thought something must've happened for them to behave like that. Once they both refocused and watched the video again, she noticed something off about both of them. They each had a glassy-eyed look about them, and their speech was slurred. Nell guessed they must've been drugged and promptly told the others and Mosely.

Once everyone gathered back in OPS, Mosely asked why Callen and Kensi would do such a thing.

Sam replied "Because they were protecting each other from Janvier."

Mosely asked Sam "I've read the files regarding Janvier. Is he really that demented and dangerous?"

Deeks responded "Nell, please show Assistant Director Mosely the pictures of Sam and I after Janvier made us during the op."

Nell looking horrified, turned to Deeks "Are you sure?"

Sam replied "Yes, Nell, she needs to see them."

Nell did as was requested and Mosely's response was to fall into the nearest chair and cover her mouth in shock.

Sam spoke "G had the opportunity to kill Janvier after this happened to Deeks and I, but he chose the honorable route and sent Janvier to a maximum security prison with consecutive life terms. We need to find out how Janvier escaped and his whereabouts, so we can get G and Kensi back."

Mosely "Then that is what we need to do. Eric, Nell please research how Janvier escaped and where he is located at this moment. Let me know if you need access to anything classified and I'll work to get it for you."

Meanwhile Callen and Kensi were getting dressed, when Callen started feeling around Kensi's shirt collar and waistband of her jeans.

Kensi "Callen, what are you doing?"

Callen "I'm sorry Kens. I wouldn't put it past Janvier to stick a tracker on our clothes."

Kensi nodded and checked Callen's clothes as well. Thankfully no trackers were found.

When Callen and Kensi went to check the doorknob, they discovered it was unlocked. They proceeded down the hall quietly, in case Janvier's men were still around. Soon they learned they were the only ones in the house.

As Callen and Kensi walked out the front door, an Uber was waiting for them. Looking at each other, the Uber driver informed them the trip was prepaid and he was told to drop them off near the marina. They got in quickly, finding a bag which had their badges, guns and phones on the backseat, and was taken straight to the designated drop-off spot as promised, which was near the boatshed.

Back at OPS, Eric and Nell discovered how Janvier used his extensive network while in prison, even making connections with other prisoners who were in there due to NCIS. Using that acquired information, he had set up an elaborate escape, which involved a few select prison employees and a lot of money.

As the Wonder Twins were informing Mosely, Hidoko, Sam and Deeks of this development, a call came in from the boatshed. Once connected, the group realized it was Callen and Kensi calling, telling them they were dropped off nearby and that Janvier was in the wind. Mosely asked Eric to tell Callen and Kensi that Nell and Hidoko were en-route to pick them up and bring them back to the mission.

Within 10 minutes, the ladies arrived and happily hugged Callen and Kensi. The four made their way out to the parking lot, realizing Hidoko had driven Kensi's Audi. Hidoko started to apologize when Kensi stopped her and said it was okay. Besides, they would've been cramped in Nell's Mini Cooper. Unsure if they were still affected by the drugs Janvier gave them, Callen and Kensi allowed Hidoko to drive back to the mission.

As Mosely, Eric, Sam and Deeks gathered in the bullpen discussing how to locate Janvier, Callen, Kensi, Nell and Hidoko joined them.

Mosely spoke first "Glad you both made it back. Please see me in my office so we can discuss next steps."

Kensi replied "Assistant Director, may we speak to our respective partners first?"

Mosely "I agree, you need to do that first. In that case please see me afterwards."

Deeks got up, walked past Kensi without saying a word, grabbed her hand and tugged, indicating she should follow him. Nell and Hidoko excused themselves quickly, leaving Sam and Callen alone.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - The truth revealed

Sam "What the hell happened, G?"

Callen "I'm not sure. One minute Kensi and I are taking pics of the crime scene. We both tried to contact you and Deeks but couldn't get a signal on our phones. Next minute we're hustled out to an unmarked van headed to Janvier's house. Janvier poured us some tea, insisting we drink it. Both of us hesitated, until one of his goons held a gun to Kensi's head while leering at her. We drank the tea and blacked out. Next thing we knew we were in bed together and Janvier showed us the video. He also said he would love to be notified when the little one arrives."

"I remembered a little of what happened while we were waiting at the boatshed. Janvier ordered his men to rape Kensi and I fought them against it. Sam, I'm not ashamed for sleeping with Kensi, because it kept us both alive. I just wish I had the chance to kill the bastard before he left the house."

Sam "G, you protected Kensi from a potentially horrific incident and did what you thought was right to keep you both safe and alive. Who am I to argue about that? Just wish we didn't have to see it on video. Wait, what do you mean by little one?"

Callen "You and me both. Kensi is all torn up about how this will affect her relationship with Deeks. I told her she has my support regardless of what happens between them. As for the little one, Janvier made sure no protection was used, leaving the possibility Kensi could be pregnant with my child. This, he felt, would guarantee destruction of me and my family."

Sam "It may have destroyed Kensi and Deeks as a couple. The team, as a whole, is still intact. What are you going to do if Kensi ends up pregnant?"

Callen "I'm going to make her an honest woman and marry her, so we can raise our child together. That is, if she and Deeks have broken up."

Sam "Man, who knew Kensi would be the one to make you settle down, G. I'm glad you're back." Sam and Callen hugged.

Callen "Me too. Now on the next plan: capturing and killing Janvier. I wanted to do it by myself but Kensi convinced me to have all four of us go together."

Sam "Our girl can be quite persuasive."

Callen "Yes she can and I love her for it."

They hoped Kensi and Deeks' talk goes as smoothly.

Out on the rooftop...

Kensi "Deeks, please say something?"

Deeks "What happened?"

Kensi "I'm not sure. One minute Callen and I are taking pics of the crime scene. I tried to call you but I couldn't get a signal. Suddenly 10 men come into the room and take us out to a waiting van. Despite Janvier's men trying to keep us separated, Callen grabs my hand and refuses to let go. I'm so glad he did because I was terrified. Then we're at Janvier's house, where he ordered us to drink tea. Next thing I knew Callen and I wake up in bed together and Janvier showed us the video. He also said he would love to be notified when the little one arrives."

Deeks gasped "So you could be pregnant with Callen's baby? That's just fantastic."

Kensi sighed "That's a possibility but I won't know for another couple of weeks. If I am pregnant, I'm going to keep the baby."

"Deeks, Callen remembered something while we were at the boatshed. Janvier had ordered his men to, god, I can't even say it. Callen refused to allow that to happen and fought them. Deeks, Callen protected me and I can't begin to thank him for it. I'm just glad I ended up having sex with Callen and not, you know."

Deeks reached out and held Kensi tightly "I'm so sorry, Kens. I was so upset when we saw the video..."

Kensi "Y, you saw the video! Oh god, Deeks! I'm so ashamed."

Deeks "Kensi, you have nothing to be ashamed of... in fact, neither does Callen. If Sam and I knew what Janvier had ordered before, you know, he and I wouldn't have been as angry as we were at both of you. Don't get me wrong... I'm so glad Callen protected you and I can't be mad at him for it. It's just a lot to process. So what do we do now?"

Kensi "I don't know. I love you so much but I'm scared over what happened that it's going to break us up."

Deeks "I think it already has. I'm so sorry Kens. I love you forever but I can't erase the images of you and Callen having sex. I think you should stay somewhere else tonight, like with your mom."

Kensi "I understand and I think so too. I'll come over in the morning after you leave for work and get my things."

Deeks was surprised "Tomorrow morning?"

Kensi "Yes. Callen and I have a feeling Mosely will give us the day off to sort things out."

Deeks sighed "Damn, this has been one hell of a day."

Kensi "Tell me about it."

Deeks "So this is it, huh?"

Kensi "Yes, I suppose it is. Guess I should return this then." Deeks looks down to see Kensi place the engagement ring, which she had pulled out of her pocket, in his palm.

Deeks looks at the ring as Kensi kisses him on the cheek.

Kensi "There's one more thing. Now that Callen and I are back, he wants to go after Janvier by himself and kill him."

Deeks looked up at her stunned "Is he crazy?! I hope you told him he's not going by himself."

Kensi assured him "Yes, I managed to convince him we're doing this as a group. No arguments."

Deeks "Good. Let's go downstairs and plan our next move before Callen goes all lone wolf on us. We'll take care of your stuff later."

Kensi "Sounds good."

Kensi and Deeks returned to the bullpen and informed Callen and Sam that they have broken up.

Callen: "I'm so sorry you two. I never imagined things happening this way."

Deeks "I'm sorry too. I was so pissed at you for what happened. Then Kensi said you had remembered what Janvier wanted to do to her and you stopped it from happening. For that, I'm grateful for what you did. What happened earlier was all Janvier's doing, not yours."

Callen and Deeks shook hands, while Sam hugged Kensi.

Callen "Kens, I know this probably sounds crazy but can you stay with me tonight? We need to talk about everything that happened in private."

Kensi "It's not crazy. We need to talk and the sooner the better. Besides, I don't think I'm up to dealing with mom tonight."

The team then turned their focus on finding Janvier and ending him once and for all.u


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A/N: This chapter is primarily conversations between Mosely/Callen/Kensi, Callen/Kensi and Sam/Deeks.

Callen and Kensi met with Mosely as promised. Mosely insisted they get checked out either by the on-site medical team or at the ER. She then said for Callen and Kensi to take the next day off and get themselves fit for duty the following day. Both objected until she said she wasn't asking but ordering. Callen and Kensi sighed and left her office to do as she directed. Neither particularly anxious to go to the ER, they grabbed their partners and headed for the on-site medical team.

Once cleared, Callen drove home with Kensi following a short while later. The team had opted to go their separate ways for the night, rather than having a beer and dinner together.

Callen ordered pizza and Kensi brought over some beer. They had dinner, sitting on the area rug in his living room. Kensi picked at her food, thinking about her breakup with Deeks. Callen sipped on his bottle of beer, figuring out the best way to bring up the subject.

They spoke at the same time "What do we do?" Callen motioned to Kensi to speak.

Kensi "Callen, I know we can't erase what happened today. How are we going to move forward from here?"

Callen "I don't know, Kens. Janvier, in effect, got his wish by us having sex, ending your relationship with Deeks. I should've killed Janvier when I had the chance, then none of what occurred today would've happened.

Kensi "Callen, Deeks and I may have broken up but we'll still remain as partners. If it wasn't for you stepping in, things would've gone extremely bad for me today. For all we know, Janvier could've killed me."

Callen interrupted "Kens, please, I can't think about you being dead."

Kensi grabbed his hand "That's just it, Callen, I'm not dead. I'm very much alive because of what you did today. Deeks knows this and he was grateful you protected me from that monster."

"Callen, you haven't destroyed your family, as Janvier put it. We've just hit a rough spot, one of many we've hit over the last year, but we'll get over it like we always do."

Callen "This is more than just a rough spot, Kens. This is life-changing."

Kensi "Life-changing, life-altering... yes it is. But you and I are not ones to back down from something like this. You said it yourself a while back 'we're cut from the same cloth'. We'll face it together and see what happens."

Callen stared at her "You are being very optimistic tonight."

Kensi chuckled "Stick around Deeks long enough, he'll rub off on you."

Callen frowned "No thanks. I like Deeks and all but I don't know if I'm ready for that level of enthusiasm... or him rubbing off on me."

Kensi rolled her eyes and gently whacked Callen on his chest "You're crazy, Callen."

Callen looked at Kensi and spoke softly "And you're my favorite agent."

Kensi "Still, even after all these years?"

Callen "Especially after all these years. I'll do anything to protect you and keep you safe, Kensi. That's not going to change anytime soon."

Kensi sighed "Okay. Now, onto the part about you going after Janvier. Sam, Deeks and I will be by your side."

Callen looked at her stunned "Kensi, I meant it when I said I'm going by myself."

Kensi "And I meant it when I said, No! Sam and Deeks both have bones to pick with Janvier. This is our opportunity as a team to get him once and for all. We're stronger as a team. Don't you keep telling Mosely how strong we are together? We've proved it on several cases and by getting Hetty out of Vietnam. Let's continue to prove to Mosely that we belong together as a team. Please, Callen?"

Callen sighed "I'm not going to win this argument am I?"

Kensi pointedly tells him "No."

Callen kissed her on the tip of her nose "Fine. We'll search for Janvier as a team."

Kensi "Good. Now I don't know about you but I'm tired. Can I take a quick shower before we go to sleep?"

Callen "Sure, I'll get you a towel. Just don't make a mess in the bathroom. Deeks told us about your, er, bathroom habits."

Kensi "I've gotten better, seriously I have."

Callen "Uh huh... okay."

Kensi sighed "Just give me the damn towel."

Callen chuckled "Yes dear."

After Callen cleaned up the pizza and beer, he found Kensi wearing one of his t-shirts and staring in awe at something inside his bedroom.

Callen "Kens, are you okay?"

Kensi "Oh my god, you have a bed!"

Callen "Yes, yes I do. You look like you haven't seen one before."

Kensi "Haha. I just didn't expect to see one in your house. Hell, you don't have any other furniture in your house except for the desk and that armchair in your living room."

Callen "And that's a bad thing."

Kensi "Not bad, just strange."

Callen "Oh so now I'm strange?"

Kensi "Well... "

Callen "Just go to sleep, Kens."

Kensi laid down, half asleep "I love you, Callen."

Callen pulled the blankets tighter around her and kissed her cheek "I love you too, Kensi."

He laid awake for a while, thinking about everything that happened. He vowed then and there, he will make it up to Deeks somehow and protect his team from Janvier.

On the other side of town, Deeks is sitting on his sofa, nursing a beer while Monty is sleeping at his feet. Sam is in the armchair also nursing a beer.

Though they both "forgave" Callen and Kensi for what happened, neither couldn't shake the video from his mind.

Sam "Deeks, how are you holding up?"

Deeks "Sam, I don't know. I still love Kensi but... "

Sam "Will you remain as partners?"

Deeks "Yes, in spite of what happened, we will still be partners. We were friends first and I plan to get back to that."

Sam "I'm glad to hear that. Good partners are hard to find."

Deeks "Yes they are. I work well with Nell and Hidoko, but Kensi and I have been partners for years. I still trust and respect her, Sam. That hasn't stopped."

Sam "I know it hasn't, Deeks. Just know you can always talk to me, anytime."

Deeks "Thanks, brother."

Sam "Anytime, brother."

Deeks "How are you holding up?"

Sam "I'm okay. Pissed over the situation but glad G and Kensi made it out without any damage. I'm ready to find Janvier and be done with him."

Deeks "You and me both, Sam." "Well, I'm worn out. The guest room is all set for you."

Sam "Thanks for insisting I stay here, Deeks. It has helped me."

Deeks "You're welcome. Good night."

Sam "Good night."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Major Plot twist! Things are not as they appear.

Chapter 6

Callen woke up suddenly from his nightmare. He took several breathes to calm himself down. Callen looked around, disoriented, until he realized he was at home and not in the house where he and Kensi were drugged.

He shook his head, wondering where the hell that nightmare came from. He'd always protect Kensi, but to sleep with her after being drugged was not a thought he'd ever conceive. And most definitely not at the expense of her relationship with Deeks.

He got out of bed and went to get some water from the kitchen. Recalling what actually happened earlier, Callen threw the glass against the wall in frustration, shattered pieces flying everywhere. He can't believe failed to protect Kensi... the one person he vowed to always do so.

Callen couldn't mask the heartache when he discovered Janvier had only drugged him; taking Kensi while he was unconscious...

When he woke up in the bed, he was fully clothed and Kensi nowhere to be found. He found a note from Janvier, which only added to his sadness:

"Agent Callen, to my utter delight I have bested you yet again. You must be so disappointed you were unable to protect the lovely Agent Blye. Do not be sad though; she is in very capable hands with my men. We must meet again soon. In the meantime, Agent Blye and I will be taking a nice trip to a tropical destination."

Callen cried as he read the note. He couldn't believe Kensi was gone because of him. Callen was going to make Janvier pay in the worst way possible for taking Kensi. He held onto the note and proceeded to find his way out of the house undetected. It was then he realized he was the only one left at the house.

There was an Uber waiting for him, which took him near the boatshed. Sam and Deeks joined him there, asking about his well-being but also Kensi. It took all of Deeks' willpower not to punch Callen for losing Kensi. He threw Callen's words back in his face how he would always protect Kensi. Sam, on the other hand, didn't hesitate and sent Callen to the ground in one solid punch. Knowing Sam's strength, Callen braced for another hit when Deeks got in between and pulled Callen up and away.

Callen rubbed his jaw, which was bruising almost immediately "Sam, I deserved it. In fact, I deserve more than that. I let you, Kensi and Deeks down today."

S: "G, what the hell happened? We lost contact with you and Kensi, and when we went to investigate, you two were gone."

C: "We were reviewing the crime scene when Janvier's voice came over the P.A. system. His men entered the room and stripped us of our weapons, badges and phones. They tried to separate Kensi and I, but I grabbed her hand to keep us together. We were hustled out to a waiting van, which took us to a house near Flintridge. We walked in to find Janvier waiting for us. He ordered us to drink some tea, which we hesitantly did. Next thing I remember is waking up in a bed and Kensi gone."

D: "So you have no recollection beyond drinking tea?"

C: "None. When I got into the Uber, there was a bag on the seat that had our guns, badges and phones. Deeks, I don't know what to say. "

D: "You've said enough, Callen. You're responsible for not putting a bullet in Janvier's brain when you had the chance. You now have to deal with the consequences of Kensi missing. This is all on you, Callen." Deeks then storms out of the boatshed.

C: "Sam, anything you'd like to add? Now is your chance."

S: "G, you think this is funny?"

C: "No, this isn't funny at all, Sam. I'm responsible for everyone on the team. Deeks is right; this is all on me." Callen turns to leave.

S: "G, where are you going?"

C: "To find Kensi and end Janvier once and for all."

S: "By yourself?"

C: "I can see the lack of faith in both yours and Deeks' eyes. I have to do this on my own. I'll check in with Mosely and OPS, then start my search." Callen turns to walk out when Sam grabs his shoulder, spinning Callen back towards him.

S: "G, wait. Deeks and I are going with you."

C: "No, Sam, no you're not. And Deeks, he's not even here to say he wants to go."

Deeks walks back in calmer "Yes I am and I'm going too."

S: "Deeks and I were tortured by Siderov because Janvier blew our covers. We've got a little payback in store for him. Let us help you find Kensi and get Janvier."

C: "Fine. But if either of you feel the need to back off at some point, do it. I can't risk you both getting hurt again because of me."

The trio proceed to the hacienda, where Mosely, Eric, Nell and Hidoko meet them in the bullpen.

M: "Agent Callen, I'm glad to see you are alright, except for the bruised jaw. Where's Agent Blye?"

C: "Janvier took her."

M: "What? How?"

Callen recounted what happened.

M: "Well it's late and there isn't much we can do tonight. Go home and try to get some rest. Eric, Nell and Hidoko will remain here and look for clues to finding Janvier and Agent Blye. I know you all want to stay and find her, but we don't have any leads to follow at the moment."

C: "Assistant Director..."

M: "That's an order, Agent Callen. Goodnight. Good night Sam and Detective Deeks."

Eric and Nell walk up to the guys "We'll notify you as soon as we find something, I promise."

Hidoko "This isn't just anyone missing... it's Kensi. Guys, I promise, one of us will call you when we have something concrete."

As Eric, Nell and Hidoko proceed upstairs, Callen, Sam and Deeks head out, each wrought with worry in their own way over Kensi. Deeks offers Sam to stay at his place, knowing they are closer to OPS than his boat. They also know to leave Callen alone. Deeks and Sam are assured Callen will not go lone wolf but still prepare themselves.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thank you to all the readers for your support and reviews! To the guest reviewer who pointed out the small typo in Chapter 6, thank you. Autocorrect is not my friend lately.

Chapter 7

Kensi wakes up the next morning and looks around the room, hearing the ocean nearby. She's fully dressed but has a major headache from being knocked unconscious. Kensi immediately sits up, wondering if Callen is okay as the last thing she remembers is being dragged out by Janvier after he drugged Callen. She walks around the room, looking for a way to break out when there is a knock on the door, followed by Janvier walking in.

J: "Ah, Agent Blye, I see you are awake. I apologize for rendering you unconscious. I didn't want you to see where we were going."

K: "Where exactly are we? Where is Callen? Is he okay?"

J: "Agent Callen is just fine. Why are you worried about him so much, huh? I thought you were engaged to Detective Deeks? Say, how does his mouth feel lately?"

K: "You're a sick bastard, Janvier! I will always care for Callen, regardless of whomever I marry. Deeks is fine, no thanks to you."

J: "Well, I have a little plan for Agent Callen. Whether he lives or dies is entirely up to him."

K: "You can't kill Callen!"

J: "Well I can kill you instead, but that would defeat the purpose of luring Agent Callen here, now wouldn't it."

K: "What are you going to do with me?"

J: "Nothing for now. See, I and my men would've had our way with you, as enticing as you are, but I chose not at this time. Besides, you are far to loyal to Detective Deeks and Agent Callen, which makes you dirty to me. I wouldn't want myself or my men affected by you."

Kensi couldn't decide whether or not to be insulted by Janvier's comment, so she chose to be relieved nothing happened to her "Okay, so let me go."

J: "All in due time, my dear. Now, would you like some breakfast?"

K: "I suppose. You're not going to drug me, are you?"

J: "No my dear. Well, not now, anyway. Let's proceed to the deck for the meal."

Kensi hesitantly walks out of the room, unsure of what Janvier has in store for her and Callen.

* * *

Callen went for a run after his nightmare, falling back asleep was futile. After cleaning the kitchen, he showered, got dressed and headed to the hacienda, picking up coffee and donuts for everyone for the long day ahead.

Sam and Deeks arrived shortly afterwards, greeted by the coffee and donuts on their desks. Sam looked for Callen, noticing his bag was by his desk but the man nowhere in sight, as Callen came down the stairs from OPS.

S: "G, any news?"

C: "No, the Wonder Twins and Hidoko haven't found anything yet. They alternated reviewing cameras all night, so they each got a few hours sleep on the sofa."

The guys sit around researching old cases for anything on Janvier.

S: "Oh no, I see that look in your eye, G. You're not going lone wolf on us."

D: "How do you see that? All I see is the bruise on his jaw."

S: "Deeks, I know my partner too well."

C: "Would that be so bad, Sam? I failed to protect Kensi. It's the least I can do."

S: "G, I had all night to think about what happened to you yesterday. Janvier drugged you, so you didn't have a chance to react. That's on him. Kensi knows you would've protected her at all costs. Sorry for the right hook."

D: "Callen, what I said yesterday was harsh. I know you would've protected Kensi as always. Like Sam said, you were drugged so your response time was affected. I'm sorry, man."

C: "I don't know what to say. You yelling at me and Sam punching me was appropriate. I failed to do my job as a team leader."

Mosely strolled in unannounced. "Call the presses... Agent Callen admits to being wrong."

Before Callen could object, Mosely continues "Well, this time you are not at fault, Agent Callen. Janvier took Kensi after purposely rendering you unconscious. That is on him. You made sure to keep Kensi by your side as much as physically possible."

C: "Yes I did, but she's still missing."

Eric flew down the stairs. "Guys, I just received a video message."

C: "From Janvier?"

E: "Possibly, we're still tracing the origin."

The guys took the steps two at a time to OPS. Mosely arrived a few minutes later and requested Eric to play the video.

Janvier's voice comes on first. "Hello Agent Callen. I hope you got some rest. As you can see your beautiful companion, Agent Blye is keeping me company at the moment." The video pans to Kensi sitting in a chair by the window. "Does the view look familiar to you? It should after all... it's not everyday you get gunned down at the beach."

Callen clenched his fists in rage and looks at Sam. Sam responded "Venice, near the place you stayed when you were shot."

C: "No, not just near the place. He's in the room I was living in when I was recovering."

The video continues with Janvier speaking "Meet me here ALONE in one hour or Agent Blye will meet the same fate you did, except she won't live." The video abruptly ends.

S: "G, you're not going alone. Don't even think about it."

C: "I already have and I am."

D: "You're going to wear a vest, right?"

C: "No. Janvier will have his men check for it."

S: "Damn it, G. You've already been gunned down once. I can't bear to see it happen again."

C: "Better me than Kensi. I'd die if that happened to her. She means the world to me. No offense, Deeks."

D: "None taken, Callen."

S: "Kensi always was your favorite agent."

C: "She still is... I'd do anything to keep her safe."

D: "Are you sure you can't wear the blood packs or something?"

C: "That's not a bad idea, Deeks. Maybe I'll wear a couple."

M: "Sounds like you have a plan in place. Good luck and hope you all, including Kensi, arrive back here safely."

C: "Thank you Assistant Director. Guys, let's go." Callen, Sam and Deeks head out of OPS to the armory to prepare for Kensi's rescue.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: This chapter is slightly shorter than the previous ones.

Chapter 8

Callen, Sam and Deeks prepared for the op in the armory. The blood packs were strategically placed, calming Sam a little. Considering the crowds in Venice, Callen also requested Morris and the B team as backup, guessing Janvier wouldn't spare any expense to cause mass destruction.

Everyone made it to Venice with time to spare. Morris and his team blended into the crowd but still remained close by.

The guys scoped out the area surrounding the boarding house before Callen entered by himself. Sam had to resist following Callen; knowing if he did, Janvier wouldn't hesitate to kill Kensi.

Callen first noticed the desk clerk was not at his post, which set off alarm bells immediately. He walked up to his old room and knocked on the door. It swung open, revealing Kensi gagged and tied to a chair surrounded by C4.

Callen rushed to her, removed the gag and put a hand on her cheek. "Kens, are you okay? I'm going to get you out of here, I promise."

Kensi tears forming in her eyes "Yes, I'm fine Callen. You need to leave before the bomb goes off and kills us both."

Callen shook his head "No, I'm not leaving you, Kensi. We're getting out together." He bent down to see how he can get disarm the C4. Suddenly applause was heard from behind as Janvier walked into the room.

Janvier sneered "Ah, Agent Callen, just the man I was expecting."

Callen immediately stood and turned around, shielding Kensi. "I'm here as requested. Now let Kensi go."

Janvier boasted "Oh I'll let her go alright... straight to her death. She can join your other female fallen agent, what was her name again? Ah yes, Agent Hunter."

Callen furiously glared at Janvier "I won't let you kill her. Take me instead."

Kensi shrieked "What! Callen, no... it's a trap!"

Callen turned back to Kensi "Kens, I started this... now I'm finishing it."

Janvier watched Callen and Kensi "This is so sweet, really brings tears to my eyes. However, I really want Agent Callen to suffer." Janvier pulled out a key fob and made a move to press the button "It's been my pleasure knowing you Agent Blye."

Callen lunged forward and grabbed the key fob out of Janvier's hand, who had already pressed the button. The C4 surrounding Kensi doesn't go off; however, Callen is gunned down.

Kensi screamed "Callen, no!"

Janvier leaned down towards Callen, who is bleeding out on the floor "I never had any intention of killing Agent Blye. I must take leave now before NCIS tries to catch me again. Farewell Agent Callen. Gentlemen, please untie Agent Blye."

As soon as Janvier and his men leave the room, Sam and Deeks round on the group and take them out with several bullets. Janvier succumbs to his injuries without anyone batting an eye over his death.

After being freed, Kensi immediately knelt next to Callen, placed his head in her lap and caressed his face.

Kensi cried "Callen, why did you do it?!"

Callen tried to catch his breath "I'll... always protect you, Kens."

Kensi begged "Please don't die! I need you!"

Callen looked up at Kensi and touched her face "You'll always be my favorite agent. I love you."

Kensi smiled back through her tears "I love you too, Callen."

Callen lost consciousness as Sam and Deeks rushed into the room. Seeing Kensi hold Callen in her lap would've made any man of hers jealous. To Deeks, however, it only proved how strong Callen and Kensi's connection was and that it wasn't a threat to his relationship with Kensi.

Sam screamed "Oh god, not again! Eric we need an ambulance immediately. G's been shot!" Sam and Deeks joined Kensi on the floor to stop the bleeding. Sam checked Callen's pulse and confirmed it's there but is getting weaker.

Deeks put one of his hands on Kensi's shoulder. She grabbed it briefly but refused to look up, instead focused on Callen.

Kensi worriedly admitted "Deeks, he can't die! He just can't."

Deeks assured Kensi "Baby, he won't. Callen's a fighter, he'll be fine."

Kensi nervously looked up at Deeks "I know but he's been shot before and we almost lost him then. I don't know about this time."

Deeks confidently responded "Well I do and he's going to make it. Kens, Callen was wearing blood packs. Even though he's been shot, there's a good chance not all the bullets actually hit him."

Kensi is surprised "He was?"

Sam then looked up at her "Yes he was, Kensi. He refused the vest, knowing Janvier may have his men search him. There's a lot of blood but it may not all be G's."

Sam and Deeks turned around as the paramedics enter the room.

Sam gently spoke to Kensi "Kensi, the paramedics are here for G. Let's let them do their job and take care of him."

Kensi nodded and reluctantly allowed Sam and Deeks to help her up, only after she kissed Callen on the cheek.

Deeks held Kensi while he rubbed her back "Kens, while they are here, please let them check you out too."

Kensi surprised both Deeks and Sam by agreeing "Okay Deeks, they can check me out. Sam, when they take Callen to the hospital, I want to ride with them if that's okay with you."

Sam, wanting to go himself but seeing Kensi in distress agreed "Yes, that's okay with me, Kensi."


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Thanks for the reviews and follows/favorites. To the most recent guest reviewer: No worries. This is my warped mind in action on a fiction story based on fictional characters. Some of the stuff that happened is unrealistic but many fiction works (especially movies) are exactly that. So without further ado, here is Chapter 9.

Chapter 9

At the hospital, Kensi, Sam and Deeks were on pins and needles in the ER waiting room anxiously waiting for word on Callen. Kensi sat with her knees pulled to her chest, trying to stay calm though failing miserably. She kept replaying the shooting in her head, which did nothing to help her.

Kensi was holding Callen's badge and gun and tightly, as if letting go meant losing Callen. The last time she felt this way, she had been holding Deeks' personal effects when he was in surgery from being shot. Kensi gasped loudly at the similarities between both men she loved, causing Sam and Deeks to look at her with concern. She's lost so many people she's loved, it was too much.

After some time, Sam convinced her to let him hold Callen's badge and gun, handing her a water bottle. Deeks hadn't seen her this shaken since Mike Renko was shot; he was almost at a loss of how to comfort her. They were both affected when Michelle died, but this was a different situation all together.

Eric, Nell and Hidoko joined them in the waiting room. Mosely chose to stay back at the mission. She also had to give updates to Director Vance, so Hidoko offered to keep her informed.

Kensi knew she owed Deeks an apology of some sorts for her behavior, but Deeks stopped her before she could say anything.

Deeks held her hands and spoke calmly "Kensi, let's talk after we know Callen is okay, alright?"

Kensi stuttered "But Deeks, I need to tell you..."

Deeks asked "What? That you said you were Callen's wife so you could ride in the ambulance with him?"

Kensi stared at him in shock "How, how did you know?"

Deeks "I'm a detective, I detect."

Kensi glared at him before shaking her head and smiling. "So you're okay with what I said?"

Deeks "I'll admit I wasn't at first but realized it was a spur of the moment thing."

Kensi " Honey it was. The paramedics wouldn't allow me, otherwise."

Before they could continue to chat, the doctor came over and announced "Mrs. Callen? Family of Mr. Callen?"

Kensi immediately stood up, as did everyone else. The doctor turned to her "Mrs. Callen, I presume?"

Behind Kensi, Deeks slightly nodded to Sam, who nodded in responding, understanding why the doctor called Kensi that.

Kensi, grateful Deeks knew she said she was Callen's wife, quickly acknowledged the doctor "Yes, I'm Mrs. Callen. How is my husband?"

The doctor shook Kensi's hand "I'm Dr. Morgan. It was touch and go for a while. The bullets didn't hit any major organs, so we were able to patch up his three wounds. Mr. Callen did however prove to be a challenge and flatlined twice on the table (Kensi paled and almost fainted when she heard this but Sam and Deeks caught her in time), but we brought him back."

Kensi's voice shook "I need to see him. I mean, when can we see him?"

Dr. Morgan calmly spoke to Kensi directly "He is being taken to a room as we speak. A nurse will come and get you when he is ready for visitors. I have a feeling you will not move from his side once you're in his room. (Nell and Hidoko quietly giggled.) For the rest of you, please limit your visits to 30 minutes each initially so he can rest."

Sam spoke up at this time "Of course we will. Thank you, Dr. Morgan, for the update. We appreciate it."

Dr. Morgan replied "You're welcome. Now I will check on Mr. Callen again before attending to my other patients. Please do not hesitate to page me if you need anything."

Deeks responded "Thank you, doctor, will do." He then turned to Kensi "Kens, why don't you have a seat until the nurse arrives?" She numbly nodded yes and sat down, holding his hand tightly.

Sam took a deep breathe and thanked the heavens G will be okay. He also hoped Kensi will be okay once she saw G. Sam could tell Kensi was conflicted with her feelings for both G and Deeks, but he was too concerned about her health and mental state to worry about it for now. Seeing her almost faint when they heard G had flatlined was more than he could handle. His focus was on G making a full recovery.

Deeks was so concerned about Kensi, he almost blurted out that Kensi was not Callen's wife but his fiancé, just to snap her out of the funk she was in. A look from Sam halted his actions, though. It then occurred to Deeks that Kensi just needed to be with Callen in person to convince herself he would be fine. Words of assurance would only go so far if she didn't physically see Callen with her own eyes.

Sam spoke to the group "He's going to make it. Let's all see him for a bit, then Eric, Nell and Hidoko can go home or back to OPS. The three of us will take turns staying with G."

Deeks spoke up "You mean you'll stay with Callen and 'allow' Kensi and I to take turns."

Sam laughed "You know me too well, Deeks. Though Kensi is his 'wife', so I have to share my time with her."

Kensi finally spoke up "I have a feeling you'll also stay with Callen at his house while he recovers, too."

Sam turned to Kensi "Of course I will and you know he's going to love that. My boat isn't big enough."

A short time later, the nurse took Kensi and all to Callen's private room. They were surprised to find Agent Morris guarding the door. Sam knew Callen was no longer in danger thanks to him and Deeks killing Janvier. Morris had explained it was EAD Mosely's directive to stand guard until Callen was in the clear. He also assured Kensi that Callen is a fighter and will make it.

Once inside the room, everyone noticed how pale Callen looked, surround by tubes, etc. Kensi immediately went to his side, grabbed his hand and started crying. She begged him to open his eyes but he didn't respond. The attending nurse assured Kensi he is probably still under the anesthesia, so it'll be a while before he wakes up.

Sam then stepped up to the opposite side of the bed and spoke to Callen. "Come on G, we haven't got all day. You need to wake up so Kensi can go home and rest. She looks like a right mess."

Kensi glared at Sam and was about to respond when she felt something squeeze her hand.

Callen groggily beat her to it "Sam, don't talk about my girl like that. You know she'll hit you in response and I won't stop her nor help you." Sam stared at Callen in shock for a minute then shook his head and hugged him.

Kensi breathed "Callen? You're awake! How do you feel?"

Callen lifted their intertwined hands and kissed the back of hers. Speaking more clearly "Yes Kens, I'm awake. I'm a bit sore but will be alright."

Deeks spoke next "Hey Callen, welcome back!" He nudged Sam aside so he could give Callen a one-armed man hug.

Callen smiled at Deeks "Thanks Man!"

Eric, Nell and Hidoko gave Callen their good wishes before heading back to OPS, leaving the team of four.

Deeks then asked Callen "Is there anything you need?

Callen responded with a tired smile "Yes, I need you to take your fiancé home, so you both can get some rest. Save the talk you two are bound to have for later."

Kensi was stunned "Are you sure, Callen?"

Callen looked over at Kensi "Positive. The big guy isn't going to leave my room until I leave this hospital, so I'm sure. Go home and relax. We'll talk tomorrow."

Deeks reached for Kensi's hand "Well, Kens, you heard our boss. Let's go home."

Kensi and Deeks then hugged Callen and Sam before heading home.


End file.
